Deja Vu
by Ivy Tides
Summary: You know that feeling when you feel as if you've been in the same situation twice? Yeah well that has been happening alot to Chihiro Ogino, what with her new best friend, the scary headmistress and that new boy in her year all reminding her of something she shouldn't have forgotten but did. This year looks like its gonna be a heck of a challenge for our poor heroine!
1. Chapter 1

_"Promise."_

He watched the sun dip behind the buildings in front of the bathhouse, as the lights of all the restaurants began glowing to life. It was a view he had watched from above the office of Yubaba every night for the past six human years, with his heels dangling over the edge of the roof. Each time he was hoping to see the thing he wanted the most, or at least who he wanted.

Chihiro.

Haku regretted telling Chihiro that she should go. And every time he realized this he mentally snapped at himself. He wasn't a selfish person, and he didn't permit himself to have selfish thoughts. These thoughts were corrupt, and Haku tried to keep himself from being corrupt, just look at what happened in concerning that River Spirit from six years back when Chihiro was here.

He chuckled lightly thinking of all the trouble Chihiro had caused by being at the Bathhouse. OH how she had tormented poor Yubaba, that is if you could that witch poor.

After Chihiro had left, Haku stalked back to the Bathhouse and commenced to put an end to Yubaba's reign at the bathhouse. He didn't like being her apprentice and he knew that many of the workers didn't like having her to answer to. Haku remembered how pleased the whole Bathhouse had seemed when he overruled Yubaba, how completely ecstatic everyone felt, especially Lin was when they watched Yubaba be downgraded from boss to washed up former owner.

The bathhouse ran smoothly now and everyone were pleased by the new ownership of it. The workers were treated fairly, everyone was paid well and things ran smoothly.

"Haku! Get down here!" Lin yelled from inside Yubaba's- his office.

Haku sighed and glanced at the horizon knowing that his endeavors were futile. He told her not to come back and why would she? She had most likely, if he understood the way the Spirit World and the Other World worked, forgotten about him, about everything.

He stood up with one last look towards the bridge, hoping to see a shadow of her figure. He yanked his view away from and walked to the edge of the roof top. He took a step off the roof and dropped to the balcony below.

He straightened up from the slight crouching position he had taken when he landed and looked at the looming figure of Lin in the doorway.

"You know after that awkward teenage phase I didn't think you would grow into a decent looking person." Lin shrugged as she teased Haku.

Over the last few years she had grown quite close with him. Their feelings of loss over the leaving of Chihiro had caused the pair to become closer over the years. Lin missed her almost little sister and Haku, well he missed his first love.

Haku smirked slightly as he looked down at Lin "Yes well Zeniba's spell worked well."

Haku was reefing to the incident that had occurred about a human year after Chihiro left. He had been doing some research on the connection between the Human World and the Spirit World and how they interacted together.

A book written by an unknown author had stated that time in the Spirit world and Human world were different. It had stated that "A week within the Spirit world was the equivalent of more than a year within the Human World."

Haku understand this with two ideas in mind. One, wasn't important in the least to him and frankly he didn't really care about it. The second idea was the fact that no time at all could pass and Chihiro could already be an old woman on her deathbed.

At that moment in time Haku's heart raced with the anxiety he felt when he realized he may already lose Chihiro before he could see her again. You see the Spirit World in peculiar and unfamiliar to even its most travelled occupants. No matter how far and how long you travelled through the Spirit World you could never reach its limits.

There was no sure fire way of getting Chihiro back to him even after she died, and there was no way she would even remember him even if he did manage to find her.

In Haku's mind the only way he would see Chihiro again would be if he found her and he couldn't have done that in his prior state, as a child.

So he went to the only witch he knew and trusted, madam Zeniba, Yubaba's better sister. He had asked her, no begged her for a spell that would age him as Chihiro ages. And though Zeniba was irate as such a difficult, no almost impossible task she complied with his wishes.

And so almost immediately Haku began to age. Every hour he grew a few inches, every day he looked more mature and every week he grew a year.

It had been only five weeks but he began feeling like he had been separated from her forever. His age really began catching up with him.

"How old are you supposed to be anyway?" Lin asked as she walked him inside to his office.

Haku looked down at himself and shrugged. He assumed from the math he did within his head that he was about 16 or 17 ish. He couldn't be exactly sure how old he was but he thought that that age was about right.

"I think I am 16 or 17 maybe." Haku mumbled.

"And that means Chihiro is 16 right?" Lin asked.

"That's how the spell was supposed to work. Age me as Chihiro ages."

"Yeah well how exactly are you going to find her? You can't leave the Spirit World, can you?" Lin inquired.

"Zeniba is working on that. I have to leave the Spirit World and find her." Haku said determination steeling his voice.

"You really love her don't you?" Lin sighed, her voice and eyes going soft.

Haku only nodded his head.

"Well it only seems to me, that you should come the same way she entered. Its two way isn't it. She came in that way and she left that way. So why can't you." Lin fiddled with this strange little round object on Haku's desk.

Her eyes were too focused on uncovering the secrets of the little blue and green object on Haku's desk to notice the gleam of hope within his eyes. The gleam was too bright, too unlike Haku, that it would have unnerved even Lin.

_Chihiro, I'm, keeping my promise. I am going to see you again._

* * *

**_Author's Note: Wow this is my very first Spirited Away Story and i didn't realize how much I really loved this story, how much i really wanted a second story until i rewatched the movie. I hope i did this right, and that i got the characterization of the characters fine._**

**_Please Read and Review, but please no flames!_**

**_Thank you for taking the time to read it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chihiro Oogino was having a hard time adjusting to life in High School. Which wouldn't seem so strange except Chihiro was in her third year of high school and she had just moved to Okozaki Academy High this year. She was in her second to last year of high school but yet she was a year older than all of her classmates.

Now this wouldn't be unusual for someone just moving to a new high school but Chihiro wasn't just any girl. She adapted quickly to all situations. She had too especially after that peculiar instance 6 years ago.

Six years ago when Chihiro first made her way to the little village in which she lived something strange happened to her and her parents. She entered a tunnel after being dragged along by her parents and after that, she remembered nothing until she exited the tunnel.

When she and her family emerged from the dark gateway her car was covered in dust and trees that weren't previously there had grown in. The flowers from her friends a wilted and when she reached to touch it, it disintegrated in her hand.

Everything was saturated with the smell of old things, and moths swarmed in from the boxes and bags within their car. Chihiro's parents couldn't believe what had happened, their thoughts immediately turned to someone playing a cruel joke on them.

Things got even stranger when her family tried to start the car, only to find out that the hood and engine had rusted in only what had seemed to be a few short days. When they had flagged down a car the person had only given them a strange suspicious look when they asked to have them drive them to their house.

Chihiro remembered her father demanding the man in the taxi to take them to their new home only to have the man say that the house at that address had been abandoned long ago and it was left empty waiting for owners that had disappeared within the woods. No bodies were found, nothing not even their car.

After a few more altercations, one of which included a not so unpleasant finding that her dad's previous co-ownership in a company caused them to have quite a large sum of money accumulated within a bank account of theirs. Not to mention the interest that had piled up over the years. Though there was a problem of activating an account after it had been dormant for so many years.

But this was soon fixed and well it had only got stranger from there. Their little village was now quite a large bustling town with a few schools and very decent jobs with hard working people and many little apartments. And on the outskirts of town a dried up riverbed sat dormant, just like Chihiro's dad's bank account was.

Chihiro stretched out her body, and snuggled down deeper in her covers, as she heard her mother's singing flowing up the stairs. Some things didn't change, even when the world did. Things like her mother singing, Chihiro's infatuation with sleep, and the warm feeling of sun on her skin and the smell of water on the horizon.

Chihiro's parents had bought a two story house on the edge of the river on the outskirts of her village. Their old house was considered a tourists spot, the house where the 'family that almost was' disappeared.

Chihiro always thought that this was funny, seeing as her family was the family that almost was. A lot of things seemed funny to Chihiro now. Like how strange it was that sometimes people on the street seemed to watch her, but when she turned to look back at them they had disappeared. And sometimes she had weird dreams, funny dreams. Ones she could almost feel, like she had lived them before.

Chihiro shook her head and her longish brown hair flopped into her face. Must have been a side effect from all that weird stuff her parents had fed her over the years.

Chihiro's parents all of a sudden developed a taste for unusual cuisine, and had shunned the installation of pork within their home. It was really strange, one moment they were all "Yeah! Pork" and the next they were very much "Eating the sacred pig is evil! Eat no pig, see no pig, hear no pig!"

Whatever. Chihiro's parents were unusual, and old fashioned or at least that was what her two friends said. Chihiro whenever they said that only shrugged, she couldn't care less.

She truth be told kind of liked that about her parents, she liked how old fashioned they were.

Chihiro stretched her legs out and slumped from her bed and to the floor, her feet skidding a little on the polished wooden floors. She regained her balance and walked over to the shrine that took up about 10% or her floor space.

She knelt down in front of the shrine which was dedicated to a god she had chosen to allocated herself with. Chihiro Oogino was under the care, of the baddest, most protective, most awesome…..Radish god.

Yeah, at the age of 12 Chihiro had decided that for some reason the Radish god would be her lifelong protector and supporter. She wasn't quite sure what was going through her head when she had allocated him the grand task of taking care of her but she was stuck with him.

Once you made a pact with a certain god it was hard to go back on your choice, or at least that was what her mother said.

But honestly out of all the grand gods and goddesses that the infinite universe had she had chosen the one vegetable based god that didn't do much.

Well to Chihiro's mother it seemed like a perfect fit. Chihiro didn't do much, and neither did the Radish god so hey! Perfect fit.

Chirhio release a short string of prayers, burned a honey scented stick of incense (mostly to given her room that sweet smoke misty smell she liked so much) and began the long task of getting ready for another soul encompassing day at school.

She, our most lazy and brave heroine jumped into her shower and began the long strenuous task of cleaning herself. Chihiro sniffed her hair and decided whether or not it was worth the effort of washing her hair when she could just easily run some nice smelling pomade through it to mask the scent of slightly dirty hair.

With a sigh she began washing her hair. Five minutes later and about 100 times cleaner than when she entered it Chihiro stepped out and began getting ready for the day. After a vigorous teeth brushing, and a vicious hair combing Chihiro walked into her room and pulled her school uniform from out of her closet floor.

She frowned at the slightly rumpled uniform and grimaced. She would surely be called out for this not only from her mother but from some girls at school.

She quickly threw it on, grabbed a dark grey cardigan from the closest floor and picked up her bag and ran downstairs.

"Morning Chihiro." Her mother's voice rang from the kitchen, as Chihiro slipped into the wooden mahogany chair at the table.

"Morning Mom. How did you sleep? What's for breakfast? What day is it, as in the date?" Chihiro rattled off questions nervously.

Chihiro's mom gave her a strange look and stopped making the delicious smelling breakfast to look at her daughter. She totally knew something was up, just what she didn't.

"Fine, and I have buckwheat pancakes cooking but there is leftover fish and rice if you want it. And its Tuesday the 15th Chihiro." She replied eyes squinted.

Chihiro stopped fidgeting and looked at her mom.

"Are you sure? Today is the 15th?" Chihiro asked wide eyed to which her mom gave a sharp head nod before asking why.

"Because today is the day they reclaim the Kohaku River! The one that was paved over in our old city! It runs through our old city and down through the country and out to the ocean. Mom it's that dry riverbed over there that's a part of the main branch of the river." Chihiro squealed excitedly.

Ever since she had moved to this new town she had become unusually into environmental projects especially those that had to do with bodies of water. This project she had been especially interested and dedicated to this certain river reclaiming since she had fond memories of this particular river.

She remembered she used to play and swim in it when she was younger and she recollected that she had lost a shoe in it once. It was that time she almost drowned…but magically hadn't.

Chihiro gazed out the kitchen window to look at the dry riverbed of the Kohaku River and sighed wistfully. Today would be the day where one of her endeavors to save the environment actually came true.

But why was she feeling apprehensive at this idea? It had something to do with that strange feeling she got when she woke up from her weird dreams. The same feeling she got when she had tried remembering the incident with her pink shoe.

Something was off about Chihiro Oogino and her past, but what it was she didn't really know.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long but i was having difficulties writing this, and school and well other things got in the way (including my other fics) but yeah here it is!**

**okay review time:**

**SAK00- thanks!**

**Ibna- HA i will, and i will write more sooner!**

**PLease read, review and everythings! also please check out my other fics and give your opinion!**


End file.
